An electricity storage module for motive power, which is to be mounted in an electric automobile or a hybrid vehicle for example, is commonly constituted by connecting many electricity storage elements in series via a connection member such as a busbar. In this type of electricity storage module, wires (detection wires) for detecting the states of the electricity storage elements are connected to the electricity storage elements in some cases (for example, see Patent Document 1).